


Mirror Mirror

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin x HR, Domestic Fluff, Emotions, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Snowells, Surprises, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, friends - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: A fun moment during lunch soon turns serious.





	Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Flash, I do own ant errors found lurking here. 
> 
> Prompt found on tumblr- credit belongs to whoever the owner may be. I just borrowed it. 
> 
> This is here, because we have no new Flash tonight.

"Hail hail, your boy has returned with the food," Cisco announces dramatically as he enters the staff kitchen of Star labs.  
  
Caitlin, Iris and HR are already present. Iris is sat comfortably at the table, a magazine open in front of her while Caitlin and HR are preparing coffee side by side, it all sets a very domesticated scene of a bunch of people who are at ease and comfortable around one another like they are, like a family.  
  
Caitlin glances over, shooting her friend a surprised look at what she sees in his hands. "I thought you were getting pizza for yourself?"  
  
Cisco moves to the table and sets down the deli bags, passing Iris her order. "So did I but unfortunately, my favourite pizza place is no more."  
  
"What do you mean? Has it closed?"  
  
Cisco let's out a mournful sound as he drops himself down into a seat beside Iris. "Yes, it's closed... rather permanently. It burned down."  
  
"What? When?" Iris asks surprised as she digs in her takeout bag, pulling out her requested sandwich and cookies.  
  
"Last night."

"How didn't we hear about that?"

"CCFD is just around the corner and no one was in danger. They handled it but that isn't the issue her Caitlin, what is, is no more pizza."

She rolls her eyes, taking a sip of her coffee, not bothering to dignify that with a response.  
  
"Bummer, I don't know what I'd do if big belly burger didn't exist anymore." HR comments, leaning back against kitchen unit behind him.  
  
"For one thing, you'd be healthier. All that grease and fat..." Caitlin makes a revolted face, shaking her head. "It isn't good for you."  
  
"But that's what makes it so good, Caitlin." Cisco aids his friend in defence of his favourite fast food place. "All the best foods are unhealthy, it's a fact."  
  
"I balance it, which you know, with a healthy workout regime." The innuendo and the filthy smirk he sends her way tells the others exactly what work out he's talking about.  
  
Caitlin shoves at his shoulder, this time not dignifying him with a response.  
  
A gasp from Iris' direction draws everyone's attention to her.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Cisco asks, his sandwich raised just before his mouth, having stopped before taking a bite.  
  
"Have you ever seen something so beautiful it takes your breath away?"  
  
HR gently takes Caitlin's hand in his, a smile on his face. "Every morning when I wake up..." he pauses dramatically and Caitlin blushes, dropping her eyes to her mug but not before seeing Cisco's eye roll and Iris' charmed smile as HR continues, "and look in the mirror."  
  
Caitlin snatches her hand away from him like she's been burned, Cisco's snort of amusement and Iris' laughter reaching her ears as she mock scowls at the man beside her. She raises her hand and again shoves gently at his chest.  
  
"You're in the dog house now, HR." Iris teases playfully.

"Woof Woof," Cisco mocks childishly.   
  
HR nods, turning to the woman at his side. "Caitlin...  
  
"No."  
  
"Sweetheart..." he tries again, his tone ever so mournful.  
  
"No."  
  
Placing his mug down, he steps into her and crowds her against the kitchen island. His body blocking the view of their two friends behind them. He groans quietly when she moves her head when he drops down to kiss her, his lips landing on her cheek. He knows she's not mad, of course not but still... it's all part of the game. He trails his lips over her cheek to her ear, his hands at her hips squeezing her closer to him.  
  
"You know I jest, no woman is more stunning than you." His mouth presses to the spot just below her ear. "So beautiful." When he feels her melt against him he's glad his face is hidden to hide his smirk of triumph. Schooling his features, he pulls back to look at her and asks softly, "am I forgiven?"  
  
"Shut up," she mutters with a roll of her eyes, eyes full of light and playfulness and she leans forward to kiss him. It's a given he's forgiven because there was nothing to really forgive but she'll take this moment. A disgusted sound from Cisco draws her away from him and she looks over HR's shoulder at her friend.  
  
"Can you guys not do that right now?.... Or ever? but especially right now, we're eating here."  
  
Just for that, Caitlin kisses him again before pushing him away, sidestepping around her man to the table. Taking her seat, she pulls her bag towards her, digging in to retrieve her sandwich as HR takes a seat beside her.  
  
"What had you gasping it was so beautiful anyway?" Caitlin asks as she unwraps her sandwich.  
  
"Oh!" Iris sets down her food and picks up her now closed magazine. Flipping through, she turns it around to show them when she finds the right page.

It's a wedding dress, a very stunning wedding dress with a sweetheart neckline, a lace and tulle classic A line silhouette yet with a daring illusion back.  
  
The image draws a similar gasp from Caitlin, who leans forward in her seat trying to get a better look.  
  
"My god, it's stunning."  
  
"Isn't it?" Iris says almost in awe.  
  
Cisco swallows, looking between the two woman who are staring at the page as in fascination. "It's just a dress."  
  
His words are almost scandalous to the woman of team flash.  
  
"It's not just a dress, Cisco."  
  
"You'd look magnificent, in that." HR tells Caitlin, his food abandoned before him as he stares at her, a strange look on his face.  
  
"W-What?" she stumbles over the word.  
  
"That dress... or any dress really."  
  
They continue to stare at one another and it's takes Cisco breaking the silence to snap them out of it.  
  
"Dude, it's a wedding dress..." he says like he's explaining to a three year old, pausing for a moment before asking, "wait, did you just like... propose to her?"

HR though just shrugs.  
   
Her friends disbelief is a match for her own and Caitlin let's out a shaky laugh. "HR..." When he turns back to meet her gaze, his says it all. "Oh."  
  
"We could, if you want. Get married."  
  
"You're serious." Caitlin feels like the wind has been knocked out of her. Surprised by how quick this situation has turned around, from playfulness to serious in a heartbeat.  
  
"Of course," HR nods, his usual jovial, over confident manner is long gone and in its place a seriousness they rarely witness. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and I want to see your face every morning when I wake up and every night when I go to bed. I just want... everything with you."  
  
Well now, this has taken a turn she wasn't expecting, yet there's really no hesitation, no questioning this, because the answers simple. "Yes."  
  
Iris soft yet happy voice can be heard congratulating them in the background as she leans forward to kiss him.  
  
Cisco rolls his eyes at the display, as the kiss lingers... and lingers and yet he's beyond happy for his friends. "This is the weirdest lunch I've ever had... and that's saying  _a lot_."  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, thoughts? More Snowells soon. Stay tuned.


End file.
